Famous or Infamous love?
by UnFaiThFuL AnGeL
Summary: Mikan was asked to keep the identity of Hollywood's most famous teenage movie star, Ruka Nogi and will she fall in love with Ruka, also known as Luka or the infamous fire caster, Natsume Hyuuga? RxR please. Thanks
1. The Start

**A/N: **This is a definite **NatsumexMikan** and **RukaxHotaru **FanFic. Don't be confused by some parts. They learn in a normal school but they still have their Alice. Thanks and enjoy! RxR.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Alice Academy or Gakuen Alice.

♫♪♫ **Chapter 1 The Start** ♫♪♫

Like any other normal day, Mikan and her friends were enjoying their time at Alice High School. The loud speaker said: "Can Mikan Sakura please proceed to the headmaster's office immediately. I repeat, can Mikan Sakura please proceed to the headmaster's office immediately."

"Huh? Me?" questioned Mikan herself, looking quit dumbfounded!

**BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!**

"What do you think, idiot! Tell me is there any other Mikan Sakura in this school?" said Hotaru plainly.

"Ohh… right," said Mikan idiotically. She wondered all the way to the headmaster's office: 'Am I in trouble? Did I do anything wrong?' She worried so much; she didn't look where she was going: Mikan bumped right into the door of the office.

_** In the headmaster's office **_

"Oh, hello Miss.Sakura, have you heard about Hollywood's most famous teenage movie star, Ruka Nogi?" asked the principal.

"Umm…yeah, the one who started acting at the age of four? Yeah, I know him. I'm not that crazed about him though," muttered Mikan.

"Only my friends like Anna, Nonoko and Sumire are addicted to him," Mikan added softly.

"I beg your pardon," said the headmaster, "Anyway, since you said you're not into the famous Ruka Nogi, then this job you will be assigned to do will be perfect for both of us, "continued the headmaster.

"What?! I'm going to be expelled out of this school and you have already found me a perfect job?" yelled Mikan, outraged." What did I do wrong? I haven't done my homework once, only ONCE! And you expel me for that?" Mikan continued to shout.

The principal started to laugh. "Miss. Sakura, no need to be so dramatic and you are not going to be expelled," said the headmaster, half laughing." Ohh… and I see you haven't done your homework," said the headmaster evilly, with a wicked laugh.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh! I told the headmaster about the homework when he haven't expected it. I'm going to get in more trouble than I already am!" said Mikan quickly while running around the room screaming.

He sweat dropped. "Miss.Sakura, sit down this instant!" shouted the headmaster. Mikan obeyed instantly before she gets herself into deeper trouble. He laughed. "Okay, try to relax and let me explain to you about what I said before."

♫♪♫♫♪♫

**A/N:** Hope you like it. It's just to start things off in this Chapter 1. Things will get more interesting later on. Review and I'll post the next chapter immediately. Thanks.

** UnFaiTh****FuL AnGeL**


	2. The Announcement

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews, people! Here is the next chapter. And I actually got the idea of the keeping the identity of a famous teenage movie star from the book (Teen Idol by Meg Cabot). But the rest will be different. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Alice Academy or Gakuen Alice.

♫♪♫ **Chapter 2****-****The ****Announcement** ♫♪♫

"As I said before, you will be assigned to a job," the headmaster stated calmly.

"What about the part where you said about Ruka No-," Mikan butted in.

"Uhh...umm...," he stopped Mikan from continuing, "I'm getting there. Ruka Nogi has gotten a role as a high-school student. So, he would come here to Alice High School to research for his role. And we had finally decided over several meetings that you are the person suitable to guide him throughout a month," explained the principal to Mikan.

"I have to guide Ruka Nogi, the most famous teenage movie star in this school for a month?" repeated Mikan. "Does it have to be me? Umm, like Anna, Nonoko or even Sumire would be a better person to guide Ruka Nogi since they are crazed fans of him. They can do such a better…." Mikan said quickly before she gets interrupted again.

"Miss. Sakura! The decision is final; we wouldn't change and you can do nothing about it," the headmaster interrupted, yet again.

"B-but…," complained Mikan.

"And no telling anyone about Ruka Nogi coming to our school, not even your friends. His identity must be kept hidden. Or else hordes of fans will be chasing him around the campus. He wants to have a real and thorough experience of a high school student. He will disguise himself and he will be called Luka Ongi. Your job will be bringing him around the school and prevent other people knowing he is Ruka Nogi. Do you understand?" the headmaster continued to explain.

"How am I supposed to do such job? I'm no good at explaining to people," whined Mikan. "And… and… I don't know how to guide people especially famous movie stars!" mumbled Mikan.

"No, no, I believe you can do it. Now, go to back to your classroom. And for early notice, he will due to come here probably tomorrow," said the principal as he waved Mikan back to the classroom.

Mikan went back to the classroom without another word. However, she kept on thinking: 'What if I make a fool of myself and I'm the laughing stock of the year?'; 'What if people don't believe my explanation about Luka isn't actually Ruka.'

The news tomorrow will be: **"A disgraceful fool**** in front of Ruka Nogi".**

"Wow, interesting!" Mikan muttered sarcastically.

_** At Mikan's **__**house **_

She went online to chat with her friends.

_**TangerineM:**__ Hi Anna. What's up?_

_**Cook**__**ing**____**Chef**__**A:**__ Oh...__hi Mikan. Nothing much._

_**Cook**__**ing**____**Chef**__**A:**__ Oh my god__, the movie Ruka Nogi acted in, __is__ on right now! Okay, I'm going to watch now. Bye, see you in school tomorrow._

"Thank you Mr. Kevin (**A/N:** I made up the headmaster's name) for assigning me into such job to look after this Ruka Nogi," Mikan mumbled to herself.

_**TangerineM: **__Hey Nonoko._

_No reply…_

"Oh right, now Nonoko is also look at the boring movie. They are ALL obsessed with Ruka Nogi. Reading all about him! It's impossible for them not to find out Luka tomorrow is Ruka," murmured Mikan.

_**TangerineM:**__ Heya Hotaru! My beloved Hotaru! How are you?__ Are you thinking about me? My best Hotaru! _

_No reply also….. _

"My dear Hotaru might be inventing her special inventions. I shouldn't bother her any further," said Mikan thoughtfully.

_** The Next Day – The Arrival of Ruka Nogi **_

Knock. Knock.

"Can Mikan Sakura please come out for a moment?" uttered the deputy headmaster, crooking a finger at Mikan through the door.

Mikan stumbled out of the chair, and walked out of the door, quite leisurely. Not! She was worrying about what trouble she was in because being a forgetful person we all know she is, she had fully forgotten about Ruka or should we say: Luka is arriving today!

"Okay, Mikan, here is the new student called Luka Smith," exclaimed the deputy headmaster, while putting her hand on Luka and blushed madly.

Luka smiled at Mikan and nodded slightly at her. Mikan isn't that into Ruka Nogi. However, she suddenly blushes deeply. At least she smiled back, or else Ruka would notice it and ask her what happened.

So, Luka followed Mikan wherever she went: class, lockers and cafeteria.

Girls screamed at Luka as he walked past behind Mikan. Most girls gave Mikan a deathly glare while some wondered why the hell a hot and cute boy is following her around the campus.

They watched with envy while Mikan introduced him to her friends: Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko, Sumire, Yuu, Koko and Mochu.

"Whatever, if the people Mikan guides are never a good one!" muttered Hotaru plainly.

Three of them, Anna, Nonoko and Sumire squealed when Luka smiled at them.

"Hi, I'm Sumire. And she is Anna. The next one standing is Nonoko." Sumire introduced with such a sassy voice that annoyed Anna and Nonoko the most!

Both of them asked Sumire to come over to Anna's house after school. They planned on giving her sickening food and drinks. Evil!

"Nice to meet you, Luka. Hope you will feel good in the school!" said Yuu with a grin.

"Yeah, nice to meet you also, Luka. Feel free to ask me about what other people are thinking," stated Koko with a wide grin and he snickered wickedly.

Everyone gave a shut-up-right-now-or take-what-the-revenge-will-be look. Koko looked away, quite frightened.

"Just ignore that stupid Koko. Have fun in this school," said Mochu.

"Anyway, anyone seen Natsume by the way?" asked Mikan.

"Whose Natsume you're talking about?" answered Luka.

"Oh, one of our friends. And I mean a RUDE and PERVERTIC friend of ours!" muttered Mikan with fury when she remembered Natsume calling her "Polka-Dots".

"Don't know where your Natsume is," was the reply of everyone. Unfortunately, they have to whisper "your" incase Mikan will get angry at them.

Mikan walked around trying to find Natsume with Luka running behind her.

She turned round the corner…..

Clumsy Mikan we all know bumped right into …. Natsume Hyuuga.

"What's up, polka-dots? Got a boyfriend **significantly stalking **behind you?" muttered Natsume Hyuuga, emphasizing 'significantly stalking'. While he glared at Ruka, Mikan puffed slightly and started yelling at Natsume.

"You know that I have a name! It's M-I-K-A-N. Polka-dot isn't an official name for a human. AND I am a human. Now may you excuse me! Pervert!" shouted Mikan while her hands on her hips.

"Continue to shout at me and you will sure be late for class," replied Natsume and smirked.

"Ahh-ahhh," screamed Mikan, running towards the classroom. Ruka walked past and smiled at Natsume.

"Hey Mikan, wait for me," shouted Ruka after Mikan.

"Tch…what an idiot he sounds like!" mumbled Natsume.

A hint of jealousy formed in the eyes of our favourite fire caster, Natsume. He completely ignored his own feelings and wandered off to class.

♫♪♫♫♪♫

**A/N: **Hope you also liked this chapter! I'll update as soon as possible. Review please. Thanks!

**UnFaiThFul AnGeL**


End file.
